<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want is you by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117521">All I want is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯雷德回到安全屋的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。他躲在黑暗里，目光流连于床上仍然熟睡的青年。那男孩似乎睡的很深，背对着他，赤裸的上身遍布疤痕。原本应该盖在身上的毯子基本都缠绕在腿上，另一部分则松松垮垮地垂落到床底下去。斯雷德欣赏着年轻人宽阔的肩膀，紧实的肌肉以及陡然收窄的腰线，然后——他自然而然地注意到对方那被毯子半遮着的，若隐若现的股沟。哇哦。斯雷德在心里暗自吹了声口哨，真不赖。<br/>斯雷德已经有一阵子没见过杰森了。他最近接了个棘手的任务，今天刚刚完成才回到安全屋，而杰森近期夜巡频繁，所以两人几乎没打过照面。但斯雷德知道杰森每晚一回到安全屋一定会在踩掉靴子的同时脱下衣服，一边解开裤子一边跑到卫生间迅速冲个澡，然后把自己摔进并不柔软的床垫里。斯雷德很少有能看到杰森睡觉时的模样——通常杰森起的比他早，这次对他而言是一个全新的机遇，他隐藏在暗处，窥视着男孩令人艳羡的背影。<br/>杰森伸了个懒腰，揉着头发从床上坐起来，发出意义不明的呜咽声。这家伙看来还没完全睡醒，不过潜意识驱使着他，让他踢开被子下了床——老天，在站到地上的那一刻他还差点滑倒了。斯雷德忍住笑，看着头发乱成一团鸟窝的年轻人揉着眼睛，只穿了条内裤就趔趔趄趄地挪到卫生间里。靠。斯雷德咧着嘴，看到了吗，那条内裤——紧身的，还是低腰，真他妈的辣。<br/>他听见浴室里传来水声和刷牙的声音。斯雷德估摸着时间，杰森还没发现他，而他差不多是时候现身了。</p><p>杰森刚刚洗过脸，他摇摇头，眨了眨眼睛，抹去脸上的水珠，感觉清醒了不少。他扒拉了下头发，让它们看起来不那么——“……斯雷德？”杰森的动作僵住了，他在镜子里看到还未卸下装备的男人，对方的盔甲上还占着些已经凝固的血，还没等杰森转过身去，斯雷德就已经先一步扣住了他的腰。<br/>“你怎么突然回来了？！”杰森皱着眉头，勉强伸直了手臂将毛巾挂回墙上，他想稍微侧过身子，却被斯雷德箍得紧紧的，动弹不得，“靠，别抱这么紧！你身上还有血！”<br/>“任务完成了，我觉得我该回来看看我的男孩是否有好好照顾自己。”斯雷德在他耳边吹着气，与此同时一只手熟练地向上从杰森的腹肌一路抚摸止胸口，揉捏着年轻人饱满的胸肌，“我感觉你最近过得不错。”<br/>“哼，没你在这儿骚扰，我当然过得逍遥。”杰森从鼻腔里哼出一口气，喘息声却明显加重了。<br/>“真的？”斯雷德咂咂嘴，发出类似于嚼着口香糖一样的声音，“你不饿吗？”<br/>“我每天吃的很好，另外我得承认楼下新来的那家热狗车还不错。”杰森似乎在努力分散着注意力，转移话题，他当然明白斯雷德在说些什么——他们已经有一段时间没见面了，但他还不太想表现得那么明显。<br/>“嗯哼，是吗。”斯雷德低声笑着，胡茬蹭过年轻人的肩膀，引来对方一阵轻微的颤抖，同时他扣在杰森腰际的那只手也不安分起来。斯雷德轻轻用食指勾住杰森的内裤，向外拉了一阵——噢，可真够紧的，然后他猛地松手，内裤“啪”的一声弹回杰森的腰间，男孩随即向前挺直了身子，泄露出一声呜咽。“感觉不错？”斯雷德咬着杰森的耳朵，再一次勾住内裤的边缘，“有点疼对吧？低腰，紧身——我没想到红头罩还会有这种爱好。”<br/>“啪！”又是一声回响，在清晨寂静的浴室里格外清晰。<br/>杰森咽了口唾沫，稍微扭动着身子，他浑身燥热难耐，在镜子里看到自己通红的脸。“你他妈的住手！”他冲镜子里的斯雷德吼道。<br/>“什么。”斯雷德松开勾着男孩内裤的手，却依然在男孩的腰间游移。<br/>“你……我他妈的要你住……嗯啊——”杰森的尾音突然软了下去，斯雷德的手游走到杰森身前，包裹住男孩半勃的下身。<br/>“年轻人精力挺旺盛的。”斯雷德撇撇嘴，不轻不重地揉捏着，同时放在男孩胸口的手还享受着对方的胸肌，“我不在的期间你都自己解决？”<br/>“操，要你管！”杰森恼了，他正欲给斯雷德一个肘击，却发现后者全副武装，而自己全身上下唯一蔽体的只有那条该死的紧身低腰短裤！<br/>完完全全的不利地位。<br/>杰森咬了咬牙，偏过头去，竭力不去看镜子中额发凌乱，面色潮红的自己。<br/>“我不管的话，你大概会比较难受。”斯雷德慢条斯理地在他耳边拖长声音，与此同时放慢了手上的动作，摩擦一下子变得绵长而缓慢，内裤的前端已经被顶起，颜色深了一片。杰森大张着嘴，粗重地喘着气，不自觉地弓起身子将自己往斯雷德手里送。<br/>“你看吧。”斯雷德带着笑的声音传进杰森的耳里，像是在嘲讽他。杰森抿紧了嘴唇，尽力控制住自己身体颤抖的幅度，但斯雷德紧贴着他，隔着厚重的盔甲都能感受到男孩潮热的温度和渴求，尽管许久未见，但男孩的身体依旧敏感，他熟悉这孩子身体的每一部分，他知道如何让男孩屈服于欲望。<br/>“这就不行了？”斯雷德吻着男孩的脸，温柔地让他正对镜子，目光重新落回到被情欲包裹的自己身上。<br/>“嗯……混——混蛋！”杰森的手紧紧抓着盥洗台的边缘，努力让自己站直身子，不至于在斯雷德怀里瘫软下去。紧身内裤勒着他，阻隔了他释放过度的欲望，而斯雷德的手正不轻不重地压着他的下身，让他难受得几乎要开口求饶，更别提斯雷德还在漫不经心地揉捏他的胸肌，腹背受敌的感觉几乎要把他逼疯了。<br/>“感觉还不错？”斯雷德依然游刃有余，隔着内裤他的手已经濡湿一片。杰森喘息着，不自觉地向前挺松身体，然而每一次摩擦只会让他被束缚得更加难耐。“看着你自己。”斯雷德的声音像是在指引，又像是在诱惑。欲望席卷理智，杰森咽了口唾沫，看到镜子里的自己半睁着眼睛，头发乱糟糟地翘起，额头上汗津津的，嘴唇微张，肩膀抖得厉害。<br/>“嗯啊……斯，斯雷德——放，放开——”杰森残存的意识告诉自己，只要斯雷德肯帮他把那条该死的内裤褪掉，他肯定一下子就能得到解脱，但年长者似乎热衷于看他深陷于欲望的折磨，暂时还不打算就这么轻松地让他过关。<br/>“你确定吗？”斯雷德呼出一口气，吹得男孩脖子发痒，与此同时他加快了手里的动作，让男孩逼近释放的边缘，杰森仰起脸，温热的气息从唇间溢出来，斯雷德侧过头吻着他，在男孩沉溺于欲望的同时猛地扯下那条短裤，杰森还没来得惊呼就先一步被高潮的热浪冲刷，他整个人软绵绵的，向后瘫倒在斯雷德怀里。年长者一言不发横抱起刚刚高潮完的男孩，将他放进浴缸内，打开花洒。<br/>“洗个澡，自己清理一下。”斯雷德揉揉杰森的头发，“我去把这身碍事的盔甲换下来。”<br/>“顺便。”他走出去几步，又探回半个身子来，“下次我要考虑买个全身镜放在浴室——或者卧室里也不错。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>